


Oh My Sunshine,

by yoditorian



Series: Love Letters [1]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugo the Cat - Freeform, M/M, all love and yearning, also part of my future series A Law Divine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoditorian/pseuds/yoditorian
Summary: An entry from my 'Love Letters' series, wherein requested characters have written short love letters to the reader. From requests I've received on my tumblr.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader
Series: Love Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202117
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Oh My Sunshine,

Oh my sunshine,

You must forgive my haste, and therefore my appalling penmanship in this correspondence, but the crew I have been assigned to appears to treat one another so ingloriously that I would rather not subject the existence of you to their vulgarity.

I do miss you on these trips, my love. Five minutes or five weeks after leaving you and my heart still aches the same. A cruel trick by the red string of fate, I suppose. 

To get business out of the way, there appears to be enough aurelac in this harvest to keep the both of us in comfort for a good while, should you be so inclined. I must say that the idea of you not diving head first into any unstable mines anytime soon is more than comforting on my part. 

It’s about time everything starts falling into place for us, we’ve been pushing this boulder uphill for far too long. 

You, at least, deserve more than a man like me could ever give you. 

It’s times like these, late at night and thinking only of your arms, that I wonder about what home has become. What it might be in my absence. Whether your dear Hugo is curled on your lap as you read this. If he sleeps beside you in my place while I am gone, I often find his fur on my pillow. 

I hope so. You deserve to be loved while I am not there to provide it. 

Part of me used to wonder if you took lovers while we were apart. If you ever thought I did. But the love we have is not lukewarm, how could anyone else compare?

Oh sunshine, what have you done to me?

Love is the smallest and largest of things. You could burn a hole right through me if you wanted. I’d let you. 

My love, you are worth it all.

Every corner of my heart loves you. You are every moon I have ever gazed upon in wonder. I know I hold my love in my teeth and I can taste you every time I open my mouth to speak. Maybe that’s why I do it so much.

You are everything.

I used to be afraid of that. But I have made many mistakes in my life and I know that loving you the way I do will not be one of them. 

I wasn’t even looking when I met you. I fell in love with my eyes closed. It was all you. And it should terrify me, the things I would do for you. But it doesn’t. I have never been one to deny facts when I know them to be so, and the fact is I have been in awe of you since our first meeting.

And while you laugh, I know you are, and call it the most disastrous job you’ve ever been hired for. I will defend it with my life. How could I denounce something that brought me you?

I know I will never know the violence it took to become as gentle as you can be, but to be careful with people is a rare and beautiful thing. So I must extend thanks on behalf of my heart for treating it so kindly. 

You didn’t have to do that. It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you. 

But I know it is safe in your hands. I have never had more faith in anything.

I swear to you that one day we will have more than this.

We are wanderers, I know, but we can have a small drifter to call our own. With space enough for the two of us and Hugo. A non-existent sky and an endless sea. 

All this to say I wholly and completely miss you.

Your eyes, your smile, the sarcastic quip that always lies ready to strike on the tip of your tongue. But mostly your warmth beside me. Knowing you are safe and unharmed. I miss you, my sunshine, and I swear by every star I will return soon.

I love you.

Utterly yours,

Ezra

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi or request a character on my tumblr - @yoditorian


End file.
